Journals
by lendaras
Summary: This is a side story to "The Lost Children of Cybertron" by Blackdragon. 07Movieverse. Consider yourself writing a journal for school. Well, hows about writing a story about some of your family members being taller then you, like greater then 16' tall.
1. Beginning Entry

**Journal Entries**

**Well, this here is about my O.C. in Blackdragons "The Lost Children of Cybertron" and is a journal type of story. Best to read Blackdragons story to understand and I suggest that you read the entire story from beginning to the updated chapter. Also, leave critiques/reviews about "The Lost Children of Cybertron" but please refrain from flaming. **

**Disclaimer: Kekoa © Lendaras (Me)**

**Pakele 'Ohana and kids © Blackdragon**

**Transformers © Hasbro/ Takara **

**Note: Hasbro and Takara (A.K.A. HasTak) are the original owners of Transformers from the very beginning, which includes the film; they hold the rights to the script, the franchise, and what not. **

September 4th, 2006 (9th grade/ Edit: April 4th, 2007)

Life is just full of ups and downs, with twists and turns. I guess that could possibly mean that life just sucks for you at times. Well, not mine, especially when I have a family that some are far out of this world… literally. Lets say that I have some cousins that are from a whole other planet and are not human either. Wait, where are my manners, allow me introduce myself. My name is Kekoaokalani Pakele Papa Hitachi and what you can guess from my name, I am a Hawaiian. (A.N.: That is not my real name).

Well, lets see, I am five feet ten inches tall with light cinnamon brown skin, brown asian eyes, jet black hair (think ceramic glazes jet black, that kind black), a lean build that I don't go to the gym or weight room to lift weights, just exercises to keep myself healthy, and a secret that I kept from my mother until recently, I have a tattoo on my back, which is the family crest. Anyway, I'm 15 years old, born on March 20th, 1991 and I'm also the third youngest of my generation of my family. The youngest being Scrappy and he is bit of a troublemaker. Lets see, I'm Hawaiian, Japanese, Chinese, Caucasian, and Indian (you know, those from Arabia type Indian, yea that kind). I love to draw and do computer art, which I'm really good at which they say that my father, well, my real biological father loved to draw and he was good, unfortunately though, Lori beats me in the art department, I'm just a number two. I'm also excellent in martial arts and I can whoop anyone's' aft (yea, I get that word from my cousins). My grandmother who is teaching me as well as my cousins say that I'm a prodigy and I'm way into black belt already, I even flied by my cousins who were ahead of me at the time, though, they are brown belts now, just one level below me. My grandmother Obun also said that she has some secrets that she wishes to pass on to me pretty soon and decided to train me for 'it' during the Christmas break. She even demonstrated what I would be training for and lets just say that it's better then me being able to punch or kick through a thick piece of metal. What I saw was something that came from like 'Avatar the last airbender' and Kessen II, one of my favorite videogames. Grandma Obun taught me one thing already and had seen that I do have the potential. What it was that I was able to do is something for another time though.

I have a loving mother and stepfather who I love just as much. My biological father dumped my mother when he found out that she was pregnant with me so I hate his fish guts. My moms name is Marie Hoku Pakele Hitachi while my Step dad whom I just call dad is Daniel Hajime Kurosaki Hitachi, who sadly passed away last year. Losing him was hard for my mother, but to me as well and I'll never forget his love for me, even though I'm not his biological son, still, he loved me just as one. I will never forget the drift races we used to do together. Yeah, he taught me how to drive at the age of 8 and soon taught me how to drift at the age of 10, but it's fun and the best part, my mother doesn't know about me drifting. Mom knows that dad loves to race with his cop buddies back home at Tranquility, but she didn't know that he knows how to drift and taught me along with his fellow officer friends how to drift. One of my dads good friends, who hooked mom and dad up together, actually owns a side business as a garage store called "Ace Tuning" for cop cars to get the retro-specs and tune ups for the police department. I'm happy for Uncle Jun to be a part of our lives, plus, he has given me space in his lot to store two of my cars there. One is a Nissan 240SX fitted for drifting while the other is a Nissan Fairlady Z custom (350 Z for those who don't know fairlady). I sometimes join in on races with the other cops and they don't mind, well, after I've beaten their asses on my first race against them. Ever since dad died, the other cops mentioned that they'd hold an annual race in honor of dad. I will surely miss him. Mom will miss him dearly, especially when I'm attending school back in Hawaii.

Speaking of such, I attend Kamehameha Schools since I was five years old, starting out in Kindergarten and now that I'm in the high school part of the campus, I'm in the boarding program right now. Due to my martial arts skills and weapons proficiency like swords, staffs, and such; I was placed in 'Iolani Dormitory which I heard is the only non-gay boys dorm on campus and the most athletic and extra-curricular activities type of dorm as well. I have some really cool friends here in my dorm and the dorm advisors are really cool. Well, since I'm really like a Jr. Master in martial arts, I get to spend some weekends chilling with my friends at the beach and surf with them instead of going back to my Moloka'i home to train. Sometimes though, I bring my friends with me to Moloka'i where most of my family resides and catch some tsunami type waves that are produced my one of my cousins.

Speaking of my cousins, lets get back on topic. Anyway, like I mentioned, I have ten cousins who are not from Earth, they actually came from a planet called Cybertron. From what I've learned from Aunt Nanobite, they are a race called Transformers and are also called Cybertronians. The eldest our lovely bunch is Goliath and he can transform into a space shuttle. Goliath works at the Honolulu International Airport, helping with cargo to other islands as well as rescuing planes that are of an emergency. Being the eldest means to be the wise one, which Goliath is wise, but sometimes, he acts his age and goofs around. Up next is Titan and lets just say that he's the unique on of the bunch. Reason being is that Titan is a beast bot, an Ichthyosaur that is a swimmer type of dinosaur. Titan usually stays in the shadows of things when it comes to rescuing cruise ships and such, but to the locals, they all know him and trust him. Titan also has a goal to keep the oceans as clean as possible as well as save as much fish from going extinct or on the endangered species list for that matter. Following Titan are the twins Rodan and Radon. Both are fliers like Goliath. Rodan is an F-15 Eagle, but even faster then a normal F-15. Radon being the newest model, an F-22 Raptor, is a femme, the female of the Transformers. Though Radon does have a temper from time to time, but mostly on Politicians. Then there is Zenith, which transforms into a 2001 Ford Focus. According to Aunt Nanobite though, Zenith is still growing, surprisingly, and said that he will grow out of the small car size soon. Zenith and I love to talk which alt-mode will he take next. I suggested choosing Toyota Tundra, or a Nissan Pathfinder. The reason why I suggested that is because, I'm hoping for Zenith to stay on the school campus with me during the rest of my high school career and provide transportation for my friends and I. Mostly to go hang out that the beach. Zenith doesn't mind though about staying with me on Campus. Up next are the duo Sonic and Stitch. Sonic turns into a JCV RM-SRCEZ38-A while Stitch turns into a Dell Inspirion 1150 laptop. That reminds me, I need to update my computers, yes computers, one laptop, one desktop that I use in my dorm room, anyway, I need to update them so that I can do more of my computer art like digital art and 3D animation, along with Video Production that I'm starting to get into. Anyway, going back topic on my cousins. There is also Artemis, a femme that turns into a Honda Super Blackbird CBR1100x, though I would have thought that she would pick a Kawasaki Ninja, but oh well. Anyway, there is also the demon cell phone duo Mosquito (A.K.A. Skeeter) as a Nextel I-580 and Scrappy, a Nokia N93i model and the only Allspark born of the bunch. Finally, there is Peruses, who sadly died by the hands of Sector Seven, the bastards. I sometimes wonder what alt-mode that Peruses would have chosen if given the chance. I wished that Peruses was still alive so that I could get to know him better and I also asked Aunt Nanobite what were Peruses options were if he was still alive and she told me that he would have been a car as well, a bit bigger then Zenith though, according to the info on his creator and checked on size and mass.

Well, I better get to bed. Write in you soon Journal.

Kekoa Hitachi


	2. Mission

**Journal Entries**

**Well, this here is about my O.C. in Blackdragons "The Lost Children of Cybertron" and is a journal type of story. Best to read Blackdragons story to understand and I suggest that you read the entire story from beginning to the updated chapter. Also, leave critiques/reviews about "The Lost Children of Cybertron" but please refrain from flaming. Also, I'm going to jump to different dates at random. **

**Disclaimer: Kekoa © Lendaras (Me)**

**Pakele 'Ohana and kids © Blackdragon**

**Transformers © Hasbro/ Takara **

**Note: Hasbro and Takara (A.K.A. HasTak) are the original owners of Transformers from the very beginning, which includes the film; they hold the rights to the script, the franchise, and what not. **

December 14th, 2007

Well, today is a very horrible day. We just got back home in Hawaii about 18 hours ago and Titan is kidnapped. Grandma Obun just called Uncle Tom Banachek on the mainland about the situation and he told Grandma that he knows, he saw it on a video feed. Uncle Tom also expressed how furious he was when the adults captured Titan. I can't help but feel for Titans pain, it hurts emotionally. I suggested to Uncle Tom if he can stay by Titans side so that he doesn't go into a panic, which he agreed upon. I'm glad that Uncle Tom absolutely cares for my family; it's much appreciated to us all. Well, after that conversation, Grandma Obun pulled me aside and had asked me if I want to go on a mission. At first I was stuttering for the right words for my answer. After a few seconds, my answer is 'yes' and I feel that I know what the mission was going to be about.

Well, I was correct, I was to help rescue Titan and bring him back home. I asked my grandma if she was coming as well, but her answer was no. I guess that it has to deal with the leprosy or to train Bumblebee, Uncle Cade, Uncle Frenzy, and Uncle Starscream or should I say Uncle 'Lord' Starscream. As if reading my mind, grandma said that she is to begin training our adult guardians, saying that time is of the essence, which I don't understand, but eventually, I will later on. Grandma Obun also said that Zenith and Rodan are to accompany me, along with Bumblebee, that way, the three of us can get in without much trouble through Bumblebee. Also, according to Uncle Tom, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots already knows about our family and the sparklings, along with the medical staff that are taking care of Titans injuries. I guess when we arrive back on the mainland; our secret won't be a secret anymore. Aunt Nanobite said that we are to use the warp gate, which I wouldn't agree more. I want to rescue Titan and cause some major damage on the adults who caused Titan pain. Unfortunately for the adults, Grandma Obun isn't the only one who can kill a Transformer with her bare hands. Grandma Obun have been training all of us in the family so hard that we can break through the thickest cybertronian metal with ease. It was hard work at first, but the pain and training is well worth it, especially for now. Oh I can't wait to see the looks on the adult transformers faces when they see what my cousins and I can do. Also, I mentioned in my first entry that grandma taught me a move and is going to continue our training, well, the first ability I learned is that everyone and everything in the realm of existence have a 'chi' flow and Grandma learned how to manipulate the chi into a weapon based on the elements of nature, wind, water, fire, earth, lightning, and metal. I guess the metal was taught when we are able to punch and kick through metal armor. Grandma Obun first taught me lightning, considering that metal conducts lighting and will definitely help. At first, I have to promise not to use the chi manipulation to kill, which I did. The Christmas break rolled in and I was having difficulty in bringing out my chi at first, and then came the hardest part, controlling and maintaining the chi manipulation in an element. Grandma said that the lightning element is very difficult, the second difficult element to control, with fire being the hardest. By this past summer, I was able to master the control and manipulation of my lightning chi. upon this winter break; I'm to learn wind, which would be interesting. Well, midnight tonight, our group is to leave in the cover of nightfall and I plan to get some rest before then.

I would also like to continue on about our special break. Well, it seems that all four guardians feel right at home and seem to finally feel at peace, as if their so-called war have never existed. Sam, Mikaela, and Miles seem to be fitting in very nicely, and went on their first hike yesterday. Miles actually took two rolls of film taking pictures of the scenery and we warned him that taking pictures of the base is a big no-no. Bumblebee seems to enjoy Sonic and Stitch with their music mixing sessions. Uncle Cade and Uncle Frenzy seem to be indulging in learning the Hawaiian Culture. Uncle Starscream is panicking over Titans abduction. Lori seems to getting the insignias ready for Bumblebee and Uncle Starscream, up to no good again. And oh, wait, I see Bumblebee talking with Alex now, and from the looks of it, Mikaela is with her as well. Now I see Bumblebee stepping back, probably in fear and, oh Primus, he's afraid of a check up. This is a Laugh Out Loud moment. Well, after hearing all of the medical stories from Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee, I guess this Ratchet is really a pain. Well, I guess this that people try to avoid all kinds of medics, any kind of medic at that. Well, not for our family, considering that Alex does the miracle job of healing without the after effects of pain. Great, now Alex is asking me for help in the check up. Now she's ordering me to get the waterproof armor ready for Bumblebee. Oh well, I'll stop here journal. I have my stuff needed for tomorrows' mission set already, and now begins the armor upgrade, this should take about two hours. After that I'm going to bed so that I'm up and awake this coming midnight. See ya journal.

Kekoa Hitachi


	3. So Far and Dreading of Final Exams

**Journal Entries**

**Well, this here is about my O.C. in Blackdragons "The Lost Children of Cybertron" and is a journal type of story. Best to read Blackdragons story to understand and I suggest that you read the entire story from beginning to the updated chapter. Also, leave critiques/reviews about "The Lost Children of Cybertron" but please refrain from flaming. Also, I'm going to jump to different dates at random. **

**Disclaimer: Kekoa © Lendaras (Me)**

**Pakele 'Ohana and kids © Blackdragon**

**Transformers © Hasbro/ Takara **

**Note: Hasbro and Takara (A.K.A. HasTak) are the original owners of Transformers from the very beginning, which includes the film; they hold the rights to the script, the franchise, and what not. **

December 15th, 2006

Well, my first semester as a high school student is very interesting, especially when I'm attending Kamehameha Schools. Also, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you journal, but my teacher said that we are to write in you at this time, that way we won't be too hung up on our work load. I can completely understand my teacher, but oh well, what's done is done. Let's see, my schedule for this semester was a full load, with no free periods what so ever. First period I have Geometry class, considering that I took Algebra-I this past summer. My teachers name is Mr. Follmer and he's a really cool person, giving us our homework at least two days in advance and thank God or Primus because I really needed those days to figure out Geometry at the beginning, but now I'm getting the hang of things. For my second period, I have Physical Education and the first semester is a classroom type of class with logging down our exercises of the week. I heard that next semester is when we start running for our 10 Kilometer run. My teachers name is Mr. Takushi and he's very lenient and cool to talk to. Mr. Takushi really wants to get to know all of his students, to be more then just our teacher, but our friend as well. Third period is my video productions class and I'm really having fun with that class, considering that my dorm room is fully loaded with computers and such, I'm able to do my homework and I'm also commissioned to shoot the boarding activities. My teacher for that class is Mrs. Gillespie who is also a local director. She also has an assistant, Mr. Metzger or Metz for short. He's cool to bother around from time to time. I also have a friend named Tyler Takamori who is also in my dorm, and he's helping me in learning the avid software on our spare time. I guess Tyler and I are like the filming duo of our dorm. Tyler is a senior this year and are really good friends. Well, fourth period is Hawaiian Language class, year 2, considering that I took Hawaiian language in middle school and passed the proficiency test without any problems at all. My teacher or should I say Kumus name is Kumu Hailama and he's strict. He expects us to get things right away at first and I was having a difficult time the first month of school, but now, I'm able to keep up with his teachings with such ease of mind and sometimes I get ahead of myself, which is shocking my kumu from time to time. Kumu Hailama also likes to joke about things and he really has good humor. Now, Kumu Hailama will also tell us about Hawaiian history and to sing Hawaiian songs, since our Song Contest, a singing competition of all grade levels in our high school, competing to see who has to best voices in music wise and in Hawaiian language on statewide television and web-cast on the Internet. Well, continuing on my class schedule, for fifth period, I have Hawaiian culture class, which is very easy for me. My kumu for this class is Kumu Kalehua and she's very sweet to all of us and loves to make sure that the class has their daily dose of fun. Sixth period is my lunch period, so nothing about that period except to eat if we want to, though I have a large stash of food back in my dorm room, just in case the lunch is crappy. Though, I have to say that when I compared the food from middle school to now, the lunches really starts to be like public schools, but from time to time, we get good food like short ribs and such. I also found out the reason being is that the food services got a new manager that is really hard on the nutrition, which sucks, because the excuse is that they have budget cuts and for what, new equipment? Really, the manager really needs to look at what the students want, the students and families are providing the paychecks. Well, enough of my ranting before I go overboard on the topic. Seventh period is Biology class and my teacher is Mrs. Evensen and she's alright, except, I sometimes don't understand her, she goes to random topics from time to time. Last class of the day is English with a very cool teacher, Mr. Vinta. I heard from my friend Tyler that he's really cool with the students and liked he promised, we get to watch actual movies. I heard from my other friends how their English class is boring, well, I'm glad that I get to be in Mr. Vintas English class cause it's never boring. Also, I'm glad that my last class isn't far from my dorm, just up the stairs next to the entrance of the class and I'm at the dorms in just a couple of minutes. Well, that's my schedule for this semester. Next semester is, my first, second, fourth, seventh, and eighth period classes are the same. For third period next semester, I have Art History with Mrs. Dvonch and I heard that she's really easy. Fifth period next semester, I have lunch at that time. Sixth, I have a free period, though I have guidance and religion on some days.

Well, now, I have Founders Day rehearsal which is a pain in the aft right now, considering that I've been going to this school for almost my entire life and I'm dubbed as some select few, a lifer, I know most to the songs already by heart. Well, I'm glad that Stitch is here with me since the week before Halloween and he's really good company. Some of the locals know about us Depectibots and Cybertronians, about us as a family under the Pakele family. Though, I had to keep Stitch in line, making sure that he doesn't run off causing mayhem once and that one and only time that he was about to pull a prank, I gave him a really stern lecture of behaving on campus or I'll be expelled. Once he heard me say that, I finally saw him looking guilty, but I reassured Stitch that he's not to go off like that and he'll be fine. Though, this was on the night before Halloween. For Halloween, I decided to dress up as a Shinigami Vaizard from "Bleach" complete with the sword, mask, and clothing. Though, the teachers won't know that the sword is made out of wood, considering that it looks so real. Also thanks to Aunt Nanobite, she inserted a holographic system for my costume, consisting of Auras that can go as big as a two-story building, energy attacks that are amazing and this is all at my command of either my mind for the auras and controlling our attacks or by voice command for the attacks. I couldn't wait for the costume contests and this will be a synch at winning the contests. Well, I wasn't alone on this, my friends Keali'i, Baron, Clinton, John and I are in this as a group. It's a good thing that we planned this about six months prior and we were persistent on doing this. When the contests came, we gave one hell of a performance. Kealii chose to by Hitsugaya, Baron chose to be Kenpachi, Clinton chose to be like Byakuya Kuchiki, John chose to be like Uryu Ishida, while I chose to be my own original character. Heck, we even held a battle after school at the dormitory basketball courts complete with Holographic effects. Tyler was filming us along with Stitch. I told Mrs. Gillespie that this is going to be my final project for the class, which she agreed on and boy, will the class will get a kick out of this. Though, Baron, Clinton, and John are seniors with Tyler, this will be a kick for their senior video, especially, now that I'm commissioned to do the opening scene along with the closing and the effects and transitions for the video, I hope that I get an instant A for this class, which I already do. I guess that Tyler told his class of my Industrial of Light and Magic type of mad skills on the 3D application called Maya and humbly asked if I can help them in making the video. The theme was double-o-seven, a James Bond type of thing. Well, this is going to be interesting, especially, when Tylers' friend Kamalu Beamer asked for the opening to be a drifting scene and such. Right now, I've got the opening scene accomplished; I'm working on the closing and credits. Anyway, going back on topic, it seems that finals are coming up and I'm confident right now. It's a good thing that I've inherited on of my ancestors ability to remember things and I know what I've learned, even from Kindergarten, I still remember things quite vividly. In other words in terms of me being prepared for finals, I remembered everything that I've learned. I can see my friends fearing the Finals, well, my classmates, but very few of the other upper class man also fear the Finals. I'm tutoring my dorm brothers who are also my classmates in the same classes that we have. Finals are upon us students this week after Founders Day, which is this Tuesday on the 19th. Time right now is 8:53 PM and lights out isn't until Midnight, I've done all of my homework, while you journal, you're my last bit of homework. I can see right now that Stitch is downloading anime again, which seems to be a habit with him and Sonic. Well, on a bit of good news, I've tried out for Ho'ike for Song Contest and I've made it. It was shocking really, it was a dare that my friends made me do and I've made it. Quite a miracle if you ask me and I'm on the first performance, meaning that I'm on the opening act, man I feel a bit nervous. Well, that's about it for now. I'll see you next time journal, which will just before Song Contest. See you then.

Kekoa Hitachi

"Till All Are One"


	4. Of Break, Song, and Mission

**Journal Entries**

**Well, this here is about my O.C. in Blackdragons "The Lost Children of Cybertron" and is a journal type of story. Best to read Blackdragons story to understand and I suggest that you read the entire story from beginning to the updated chapter. Also, leave critiques/reviews about "The Lost Children of Cybertron" but please refrain from flaming. Also, I'm going to jump to different dates at random. **

**Disclaimer: Kekoa © Lendaras (Me)**

**Pakele 'Ohana and kids © Blackdragon**

**Transformers © Hasbro/ Takara **

**Note: Hasbro and Takara (A.K.A. HasTak) are the original owners of Transformers from the very beginning, which includes the film; they hold the rights to the script, the franchise, and what not. **

March 16th, 2007

The year has finally arrived and Christmas break was no disappointment. Considering that Christmas this past year was really cool. From Mom, she bought me a Playstation 3, which is the most awesome gift I've ever received and for Mom, well, I gave her a necklace locket, inside is a picture of Mom, Dad, and I. On the back says, "In our Hearts, we still live and love." Engraved into the locket. This is the first Christmas without Dad around; it feels different for me without him laughing with us, singing with us, enjoying hot cocoa by the Christmas tree. For Alex, I gave her a $100 gift certificate to her favorite clothing store back on O'ahu at Ala Moana. In return, I got a video camera set that she created with the help of my cybertronian cousins. The camera is very sweet. It's a Sony HD camcorder with a lot of upgrades. From Rodan, he put in the upgrade of 'Eagle Eyes', which is like X-Ray vision, and it's tempting. I can't believe he added that. Also, the camera doesn't break what so ever, if you dropped it, bang it, what ever it doesn't break. An Added bonus, it's waterproof. I asked if they could create about 30 more of these cameras for my Video Productions Class, which they agreed upon. I also told Rodan to not put any 'Eagle Eyes' into the cameras and he reluctantly agreed. I considered this as a joint gift. For Lori, well, it's kind of tough to figure her out, so I settled with a $200 gift certificate to C2F, which is an art supply store with great deals. It's a good thing my supervisor of the Art Club at school, which I just recently joined, said that they have super good deals. In return, she gave me a painting of me doing some kata moves. Kyouji was begging his parents for a new surfboard. Well, that's what he got, from his parents and me. Though, I have a friend, Kawika Kaui (Cow-e) who is in my dorm who has connections, I met up with one of his connections who makes both boogie and surfboards and I created the decals which is really sweet. I'm not going into the details of the decal design, it's complicated to describe. From Grandpa and Grandma, I've received a new weapon, a staff that is also a duo swords weapon as well. In return, I gave both grandma and grandpa Kaua'i Kulolo, a very sweet, very healthy treat. I know they love kulolo and it's rare to get some. From Uncle Keoki and Aunt Azalea, I received a new Martial Arts Chinese Gi (Think from Kung Fu Hustle, that kind of martial art shirt). It's white with our family crest, a new Deceptibot Insignia, on the back. In return, I gave them a $200 GGP Gift Card each. To Uncle James and Aunt Yoko, I gave both some shirts that I believed that they might love. If not, then it's a good thing I gave them the gift receipts. From Aunt Nanobite, she gave me a watch. Though it's not just any watch. The watch allows me to have 10 subspace pockets for things as big as a 32" TV, a miniature gate to warp to either Moloka'i or back to Tranquility, and a holographic computer that is connected to the ships computers and to Aunt Nanobite. Man I love my family, but it's a shame that I couldn't get anything for Aunt Nanobite nor could I think of getting something for Goliath, Rodan, Radon, Titan, Zenith, Artemis, Sonic, Stitch, and Skeeter. I feel a bit guilty of this, but it can't be helped.

Well, New Years Eve went off with a loud bang this year. This year, I acted like a wild man, lighting the red strings around myself and light it up. I got a really cruel lecture from Mom about doing that kind of stunt, but it was worth it. At least I won that $40 bet from Alan. Other then that, the break came and went like the wind. Soon enough, I'm back at school. This past quarter, the entire high school is involved with rehearsals for Song Contest.

Song Contest is a singing competition that is held annually and is a tradition to only Kamehameha Schools. This singing contest is only for those in the high school division of school. Each class from Freshmen to Seniors are to sing a Hawaiian song that is chosen by the song leaders and each Song Contest has a certain theme and this years theme, we are honoring Mary Kawena Puku'i, a women who held on to the teachings and traditions of Hawaiian Culture, Language, and History. Sophomores to Seniors have a Women's competition and a Men's Competition. Us freshmen are only competing in the Co-Ed Competition. The song chosen by our leader, Zachary Lum, is Ku'u Sweetie, a Hawaiian love song. The rehearsals are like the founders day rehearsals, but they tend to be boring. Though, when the entire class sings together, we sound really good and no joke at that.

On a down note, I'm a bit lonely without Stitch keeping me company. I miss him being here. Oh well, I try to deal with it. Also, from this one time during the break when I was on monitor duty, I picked up on a few cybertronian signatures entering the atmosphere from our very own cybertronian satellites and I told Aunt Nanobite. Also more cybertronian signatures have entered Earth just recently a few weekends ago when I had the graveyard shift of monitor duty. After the landing, then came along with the Battle of Mission City. Between Aunt Nanobite and myself, one of the landed we identified was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Aunt Linda, the governor of Hawaii, came up to the my dorm and told me the details of the Battle of Mission City from her friend Tom. I met with Tom a few times and I call him Uncle Tom. I reported this to Aunt Nanobite and she told the rest of the family. Mom was back at home in Tranquility when the battle was going on. Other then that, everything was going on as usual. Well, I'll write in you later journal. Also, people find me weird that I'm doing my homework on a Saturday. Well, I'm a bit bored with nothing much to do. Oh, my pizza just arrived, laters.

Kekoa Hitachi


	5. Lets Go!

**Journal Entries**

**Well, this here is about my O.C. in Blackdragons "The Lost Children of Cybertron" and is a journal type of story. Best to read Blackdragons story to understand and I suggest that you read the entire story from beginning to the updated chapter. Also, leave critiques/reviews about "The Lost Children of Cybertron" but please refrain from flaming. Also, I'm going to jump to different dates at random.**

**Disclaimer: Kekoa © Lendaras (Me)**

**Pakele 'Ohana and kids © Blackdragon**

**Transformers © Hasbro/ Takara**

Note: Hasbro and Takara (A.K.A. HasTak) are the original owners of Transformers from the very beginning, which includes the film; they hold the rights to the script, the franchise, and what not.

December 17th, 2007

Well I'm back journal and the mission turned out to be a success. The mission was moved to the beginning of night instead of this past midnight. Rodan, Zenith, Skeeter, and I warped to the Cliffside of the Autobot Base. Uncle Tom was able to point out to use the ventilation system to enter the base and with Bumblebees explanation of the base, I was able to map the structure and where my destination will be located. I was in my black ninja gi, one that looked like it's Chinese instead of Japanese ninja. If to any reference, my ninja gi looks like one from the movie 'Iron Monkey'. I also happened to have my dual Wakizashi blades connected to my back. My mouths clothe covering my mouth and lower half of my head. In my right pocket was Skeeter and I could feel that he was just as worried as we all are in rescuing Titan. Currently at that time, I was standing on Rodans Right shoulder, with Zenith to my right. Just as the sun dipped below the horizon line, it was time to begin. "Alright you heard the plan we sneak in get to Titan and sneak out got it?" I asked to confirm with everyone. Rodan and Zenith nodded their heads while Skeeter gave me the thumbs up with his needle legs. "Got it" was the verbal reply. "Alright Skeeter you know what to do once we get in right?" I asked and again, he gave me the thumbs up. I next turned to Zenith and he nodded his head as if he knows what I was going to say. Though I had to re-confirm with him. "Alright you know the plan Rodan will cause a distraction while Zenith and I head towards the base. When we get there you will launch both myself and Skeeter into the vent that Uncle Tom showed us," I said.

Just then, the last ounce of sunlight disappeared from the sky as the Earth welcomed to cool winter night. About ten minutes, we separated, heading off to do our jobs on this mission. Rodan took to the air, carrying many stink bombs and paint ammo just for extra fun. We told him not to start the distraction until Zenith, Skeeter, and I are really close to the base. Just as my group was about 50 meters from the base, Rodan began his job. In less the two minutes, Zenith was able to launch us up to the vent and I entered. This is the point of no return and I was not afraid if I get caught or not, my focus was on saving my cousin and like my grandmother said before; "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." And that's true, we're a family and family sticks together, to care for one another. I traveled through the vents very silently. It's a good thing that my family is trained as ninjas as well from grandma; the ninja skills came really handy now, well, other then using the ninja skills for pranks. Skeeter was in front of me, using his optics as a flashlight. We both mazed our way in the vents to avoid detection by the security. At one point, I was able to smell Ozone and then I knew that there were security lasers down the next vent shaft. I called Skeeter to check it out and he confirmed that he disabled all the security lasers from triggering any alarms. Soon enough, I found the place to come out of. Right below me was a silver Autobot that looks like he turns into a sleek sport car and from what I can tell from the chest area, it looked like this bot turns into a Silver Pontiac Solstice GXP. But from what I can gather, this bot also seems like he's offlined, permanently. I undid the screws holding the vent grill to the vent and came down into what looked like a bay of some sorts, I'm guessing the medical bay. I soon asked Skeeter "Are there anyone around here?" and after a quick but thorough scan, he confirmed yes and he too guessed that this is the medbay, considering that there are a lot of cons and bots and seemed to be damaged in any possible way. Next, I flipped over the silver dead Autobot and landed after falling just over ten feet from the berth down to the ground. I'm glad that grandma really trained us to take falls like that with ease. I scanned the area around myself as I ran towards the only door to the room. I found a hallway and found a door with many bots inside. I also found Uncle Tom talking to a bright yellow armored bot with the words "Search and Rescue" and with the grill of a Hummer H2 on his chest.

"I don't know if the family will listen to your guys explanation." Said Uncle Tom

"I know, but I feel that I need to try and connect to this 'Pakele Family in order that tell them that we are really sorry for this misunderstanding and are trying to heal Titan to the best of our capabilities." Said the Hummer that I believe is a medical bot.

"This is unacceptable and we should really pay for our actions to jumping to conclusions." Said another medic bot that, from the looks of it, is a 'con.

"Yes, that is true, we are to be blamed but I can tell that all of us want to make things right." Said the Hummer medic.

"Well, you are not the only one who is hoping to reason with these Deceptibots, we all are." Said another con.

"Well, since their motto is 'Till All Are One' and are following the ways of Primus, you must also remember that they are a family and if you mess with one family member, you mess with the entire family." Said Uncle Tom. 'That's right, we are not to be trifled with, mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.' I thought in my head. From the looks of things, the medical staff is not pleased with having Titan in the tank either. From the looks of their optics, they looked pissed.

I then turned my attention to Secretary Keller and he was talking to a giant Red and Blue Autobot with the red paint in a flame vinyl design. He was standing next to a single optic 'con. "I am telling you that you are making a big mistake Optimus when word gets out at what you and Shockwave have done then you will face International Retribution," Said Mr. Keller and now I get it, the big blue Autobot is Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, so it was he who ordered for the capturing of Titan. Also, with the tone that Mr. Keller used, he was not pleased at all.

"I understand Mr. Keller but how are we supposed to know that these sparklings are protected by international law?" asked a big black Autobot.

"You were briefed by the President about it a while back but I don't understand why you went against his word and captured this young mech?" Keller asked

"Because we thought he might be a Unicronian Spy, Mr. Secretary," replied Optimus.

'_A Unicronian Spy? What the frag were they thinking?' _I thought.

"Well you can guarantee that the United Nations will not be pleased by this nor will the Hawaiian Government once they find out about this." Keller said

"I understand Secretary and Ratchet and his team are doing the best they can to make sure the young mech…"

"Titan," said Titan, from his voice, it was soft like he was loosing his voice. It hurts me to hear Titan like that.

"Excuse me?" asked the 'con medic.

"My designation is Titan," replied Titan and his voice is very hoarse and I don't want to be in pain anymore. While this was going on, Skeeter recorded everything.

"Shhhh, rest Titan, rest." Said Uncle Tom, trying his best to comfort Titan. Thank God for Uncle Tom.

"I want to go home." Said Titan

"I know." I barely heard Uncle Tom as he whispered.

Soon, I felt faint footfalls, becoming stronger by the second. I slowly turned my head and saw a very bright yellow Autobot. It seems that this bot waxes himself just about every single day.

"What the hell is up with shinny there," Whispered Skeeter,

"Hey what are you doing here?" the yellow bot yelled.

Just as he tried to grab me, I dodged his hand and jumped up to his arm. I soon ran up the bots arm and I threw a left punch into the bots optic, shattering it easily. Then I swiftly laid a very devastating blow to his face, making him cry out in agony. Heck, I didn't know that bots could scream that loud. Just as the bot was going down, I jumped off, landing right next to the fallen bot and I simply ran from others that are coming, since the base probably heard the yellow bots scream. Sure enough, there were bots and cons chasing after me. I thought that this was going to be a game of cat and mouse.

"Oh Shit," I said out loud, I was wrong; they started to use their blasters. I withdrew one of my Wakizashi's and started to reflect the blast rays back towards the ones that are chasing after me like in Star Wars. I was able to reflect the blast rays and taking out all of my pursuers and I started to head back to the medbay. Just to my luck as I came back to the medbay, the yellow bot from earlier was standing in my way and the door to the medical bay and this time, he wasn't alone. He had a red look alike with him. Just as they fired their blasters, I dodged their blasts by leaping really high into the air.

"Watch out Sides, this human is dangerous." I heard the yellow one said. To my knowledge, that means the red one is called Sides, now, who's the yellow one?

Just as they were readying themselves, I withdrew Skeeter from my pocket and I chucked him up the yellow bots face. I knew that Skeeter could handle the big and ugly easily. Just as Skeeter started to transform to his original mode, I concentrated on my lightning chi and connected it to my Wakizashi sword while I was running towards 'Sides. I saw a few sparks from the blade, indicating that I've successfully extended my lightning chi to the blade. I ran up on the bot named 'Sides and unleashed very fast, but very powerful blows to the bots systems and leaving open slashes on the bots armor. Then I punched through 'Sides helm and released enough of lightning chi to offline him for a short while. Skeeter was done when I just delivered the final blow. I picked up Skeeter and placed him in my pocket as I continued to run towards the medbay doors. I could see that the medical staff was waiting for me. As soon as I ran through the entrance, I heard the door close and the locking mechanisms sealing the doors together. I turned around and was in a battle stance, not taking any chances of any of the adult transformers to capture me. Soon after the locks were in placed, all of the staff looked down at me.

"Very clever young one not many can take out a transformer like Sunstreaker and lived to tell the tale," Said the greenish-yellow Hummer medic as he cleaned a wrench. Now I found out that the yellow bot I dealt with earlier is called Sunstreaker. Man that name is funny. There was silence for a short while. I didn't say anything as I continued to stare at the medical staff.

"Don't worry we are not going to report you nor attack you for you are simply here to see the patient he is in the holding tank there," said the hummer medic and I leaped onto the rim of the tank like from 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' from where I was standing and observed Titan.

"What happened to him?" I demanded, turning back to the hummer medic.

"Those idiots gave him a powerful knock out drug that was suppose to be powerful enough for mechs of our size and age not sparklings like him. Because of that we had to pump out his energon feeds and cleanse them enough of the drug to be pumped back into his system. Even then it was too late some of the drug has gotten into his systems and so we are right now placed him in a high oxygen tank to allow him to recover. I would not advise moving him right now for he is not well enough to move and to move him will offline him permanently." Said a con medic. I was very pissed.

Skeeter skittered out from my pocket and went up to where Uncle Tom was sitting with Titan's head in his lap.

He gently put his claw on Titans head and stroked it gently. Titan let out a low whine as if he was in pain.

"Skeeter?" Titan asked

"Yeah bro…its me," Skeeter said trying not to cry as he saw the state that Titan was in.

"Skeeter who is with you?" Titan asked

"Kekoa," Skeeter replied

"I wanna go home," Titan said

"I know buddy we all want you home but they said that you are very sick and can't leave till you are better," Skeeter replied.

"I wanna go home," Titan replied

"I know," he said

I chose that moment to come towards them, "Hey buddy," I said stroking Titan's beak. Just as I said that, the medical staff went outside to calm the bots from entering the bay area.

Titan turned his dolphin-like head towards me and gave a soft whine.

"I feel sick," he said

"I know you do buddy, but we can't do anything about it right now till you are better," I replied.

"I wanna go home!" Titan said

"I know," I answered

"Kekoa, Skeeter report!" grandmas' voice said from Skeeter's speakers.

"Skeeter put grandma on the line," Kekoa replied and Skeeter did so.

Just as Skeeter is putting the connection to the phone line I turned to Uncle Tom and said "Thank You Uncle Tom."

"It's no problem at all Kekoa." Replied Uncle Tom. Thank God again for Uncle Tom. Soon after, I heard the doors opened and everyone outside filed in and Grandma was back on the line.

"Grandma, Titan is really sick they drugged him with some sort of drug meant for soldiers not children and so the medical team here is trying to flush it out," I said over Skeeter's Speaker Phone.

"Who is in charge of the Medical Team?" was the reply

"Um I did not get your names?" I said as I turned back to the medical staff, mainly the hummer medic

"My designation is Ratchet and his designation is Hook," Ratchet replied.

"Their names are Ratchet and Hook," I replied to Grandma

"Skeeter activate the hologram," she said and Skeeter quickly did so after doing an impression of R2D2.

I lightly smacked Skeeter behind the head as he gave a glare before the image of grandma was shown. Uncle Tom and I lightly chuckled; really, it was classic of what Skeeter did.

"Are you the ones treating my grandson?" Said Grandma Obun with a threatening undertone in her voice.

"I am one of them Chief Medical Officer Ratchet," said Ratchet stepping up to where Grandma could see him clearly.

"What is the diagnostic of my grandson's condition," she asked.

"We are still cleaning out his systems as we speak and purging the drug from his circuitry that should take more then a few days a week or two at most," replied Ratchet.

"And who ordered the capture of my child? I demand to know the answer now for the Pakele Family is not pleased to find one of our own in such as state of distress," she growled.

"They mistaken him for a Unicronian spy ma'am and have captured him not knowing he was a sparkling," Said Ratchet.

Grandma was observing the room. I could easily tell that Grandma being pissed off was a bit of an understatement.

"A Unicronian spy? Titan? HA! He would rather play with the dolphins then become a killer," was the only reply from Grandma Obun.

"How long does he have in your tank? A few weeks perhaps?" she asked.

"Now listen here Ma'am," Optimus said stepping in. Just by that alone, I saw Ratchet Wincing. Gee, I can't believe that Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, just made the wrong move.

"You were the one who gave the order to capture my grandson!" Shouted Grandma, clearly pissed off to da max. Everyone winced this time.

"It was a simple mistake…" Optimus began.

"A mistake that you should have avoided since you knew what they were," Grandma growled low in her throat and I could see everyone fearing Grandma.

"Now before we were interrupted what is the status of my grandson and how soon can he come home?" Grandma said turning her attention back to Ratchet.

"Around one or two earth weeks," Ratchet said meekly seeing fear in his optics, the fear of Grandma, which is normal, and I'm also guessing of what I have done to Sunstreaker.

"I want one of my medics to check him out and report to me if his condition improves or not and I want a thorough report," Grandma said.

"Understood," Ratchet replied.

"I will send her over in three days time I expect my grandson to be kept alive till then as I will be arriving myself to make sure that my grandson is treated fairly," with that the hologram disappeared and they all stared at me. Skeeter transformed back into his cell phone mode after he talked to Titan for a while longer. After that, Ratchet gave me a disc containing the reports on Titans condition. I soon turned to Uncle Tom.

"Hey Uncle Tom, can you…" I said but I was interrupted.

"Of course, and I'll have Ratchet, Hook, and the other medical staff looked over Titan as well." Said Uncle Tom. I then turned to Titan.

"Titan, I'll be back ok? Don't worry, you can trust in Uncle Tom here." I said

"Ok, but please, I want to go home" Whispered Titan. With that, Titan seemed to slip into recharge and went back into the tank. Uncle Tom stood up and we both started to walk to the entrance of the base. While we were walking, we started a conversation and the other bots and cons were following behind us, listening into our conversation.

"Kekoa, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them from taking Titan like that." Said Uncle Tom, with sympathy in his voice.

"It's ok Uncle Tom, I forgive you, even my family forgives you, I believe." I replied.

"It was a hard decision, to either exploit the information on you guys sooner or later and I couldn't come up with a decision in time." Said Uncle Tom.

"Still, it was bound to come out. We can't always hide the truth forever." I said.

"That's true, now I wonder how the public would take it with the Transformers being here on Earth? Considering that the Unicronians are on a traveling path towards here."

"Well, you know about us, The State of Hawaii, we knew of the Transformers since…"

"Since the 1970's"

"Wait, hold up, you knew since then, this place called Hawaii?" Said an Autobot that looked like a Giant Rat.

"Yes, they knew since then because they helped raise and protected the kids since their activation." Said Uncle Tom.

"Huh? Kids? Sparklings?" Asked a decepticon.

"Yes and they are my cousins. It was my family who had adopted them since their activation. That is all I'm going to give you." I said. Then I turned back towards Uncle Tom to answer his question.

"What I predict is that the exploitation of the Transformers race will be overwhelming at first, but then people will have to live with the truth and accept what there is. Especially when Unicron and his legion are coming here." I answered.

"Well, I have a feeling that the World leaders, the Autobots, and the decepticons would like to meet your family and to discuss important matters." Said Uncle Tom.

"I'll tell that to my grandmother though she will be busy training the new guardians."

"I had a feeling that your grandmother was going to do that." Said Uncle Tom. Just then, I heard Zenith honking his horn.

"Yeah, well, I need to go. Again thanks for keeping an eye out for Titan. I'll try to be here everyday to visit Titan." I said as I hugged Uncle Tom.

"You're welcome, I'll keep in contact with you guys." Replied Uncle Tom, returning the hug. With that, I went into Zeniths passenger side and I looked at everyone, bots, cons, and the soldiers just staring at us. Just as the warp gate opened and we started to warp out, I got one last glimpse of everyone gawking at us. As soon as I returned, I came straight to you journal, filling in on the mission. It's about ten at night with everyone else asleep. I'm going to take a shower, work on some homework for a few hours, and then I'm hitting the sack. I'll see you later journal.

Kekoa Hitachi.

Thanks to black dragon to creating the mission details. Please, to those who are reading this, please read "The Lost Children of Cybertron" which is story number (3777106) to understand this journal entry. Also, to black dragon, I can't wait for the next chapter.


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**Journal Entries**

**Well, this here is about my O.C. in Blackdragons "The Lost Children of Cybertron" and is a journal type of story. Best to read Blackdragons story to understand and I suggest that you read the entire story from beginning to the updated chapter. Also, leave critiques/reviews about "The Lost Children of Cybertron" but please refrain from flaming. Also, I'm going to jump to different dates at random. **

**Disclaimer: Kekoa © Lendaras (Me)**

**Pakele 'Ohana and kids © Blackdragon**

**Transformers © Hasbro/ Takara **

**Note: Hasbro and Takara (A.K.A. HasTak) are the original owners of Transformers from the very beginning, which includes the film; they hold the rights to the script, the franchise, and what not. **

December 26th, 2007

Well, I must say that being a spectator for 'Founders Day' seems to go by far quicker then as a student. I guess that since I'm not waiting for the event to end, I guess that also being in much cooler clothes, I don't have to suffer in body heat and sunlight hitting you the entire time. Anyway, I've visited Titan every other day to check up on his status for Grandma. Though, on the 19th, after 'Founders Day' I warped back home in Tranquility via warp-gate by using my 'special' watch to check up on Titan. I first caught the taxi into town and it so happened to be the same person who dropped me off earlier when I arrived back home and it seemed that he has forgotten about his frightening experience of sonic booms from Radon. Anyway, I've asked the driver if he could drop me off at "Ace Tuning" so that I can pick up one of my rides. Once I arrived there, I was greeted warmly by Uncle Jun and he said that he has a surprise for me. Before I entered the shop, Uncle Jun blindfolded me. He then guided me until we stopped and then lifted the blindfold from my eyes, making me blind for a few seconds to allow my eyes to adjust. What I saw was something that I never thought that I would get at this point in time. What I saw was a new to Japan Nismo (Nissan) GT-R custom drift raced spec. Uncle Jun explained to me that this car was a gift from the police department in helping out on some of the chases during my free time. Even helping Uncle Cade in cracking down some cases. In that saying, Uncle Jun said that it's legal to drive and was authorized by the president of the United States. I knew that this car wasn't supposed to come out to the public within a year. Uncle Jun said that he has some family members back in Japan and has placed a 'special' order for one GT-R that really works. Also, Uncle Jun is like a sorcerer with cars and has custom made the engine, the transmission, everything with cybertronian type of parts, thus, I'm just zipping by some of the bulky Autobots and Decepticons without a problem. Well, to also consider that Uncle Jun custom fits police cruisers and interceptors with cybertronian technology and parts.

The Nissan GT-R is a super slick silver color with blue flames on the side with the dragon and phoenix on the hood. The interior is all blue with some silver here and there and man oh man, everything looked sweet. Uncle Jun also inserted the police siren and a radio to the dispatch. Heck, Uncle Jun has also fully tested out my new Nissan baby in many drift tests. Uncle Jun then took me to the test track that he custom built a few years back and I tested the GT-R in both drag and drifting and lets just say that the handling is so smooth, it's like you don't have to do anything. After an hour of testing and a couple of drifting races, I was satisfied and I thanked Uncle Jun for the early Christmas gift. I also thanked the police department through the radio. After the thank you, the chief, Uncle Henry asked me if I could stay tonight and help patrol for a while. With this new ride, I accepted the invitation and told me that I'm going to be partnered up with Uncle Jimmy. Uncle Jimmy, as I remembered are really close to Dad and I, but he has a friendly racing rivalry with me. Soon, I found myself back at the Autobot Base, but Uncle Tom was waiting for me at the entrance. He smiled at me and I smiled back as I exited my new ride.

"You know, I can't believe that the Police Department actually got you this?" Uncle Tom said as he shook his head.

"And what? You didn't believe them?" I replied as I chuckled.

"I have my doubts as well you know." He said as we started to walk into the base, with the same two Autobots, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the Autobot twins.

"Well, let's change the subject from my car to a more important matter." I said with a serious voice

"Lets see, Titan is still out of it and haven't improved that much, but he's still healing, slowly."

"Well, Alex will be coming soon, tomorrow in fact, just to remind you."

"Other then that, Unicron is, well, you know right?"

"Yes, we are monitoring their movements as well now."

"Well, that is all that I know."

The rest of the way to the medical bay was met in silence. I could sense that the twins had their blasters pointed at me, and if they tried anything stupid, which I hope that they don't, well let's say that Ratchet will have two more patients hanging in the balance of life and death. As we entered the Medical Bay, I went straight to Titans tank and climb up. I took off my shoes, socks, and shirt. It's a good thing that I changed from my pants to my surf shorts before I came to the base. I then used the oxygen breather that I brought with me and placed it within my mouth and over my nose, the goggle part over my eyes and the straps around my head. Titan saw me and tried to swim to the surface, but I held out my hands to stop him and then I dove into the tank. I dived down and hugged Titans snout. I hugged him, comforting him for a few minutes, till Uncle Tom called me up. I broke the surface of the tank water and I climbed out.

"Hey Kekoa, Ratchet wants to speak to you." Said Uncle Tom.

Just then, Ratchet came into view, concern clearly in his optics.

"Young man…"

"It's Kekoa"

"My apologies, Kekoa, but I'm wondering why Titan can't take any of the low-grade energon. He takes a sip but spits it back out when we try to feed him."

I wondered for a few seconds till I looked back up at Ratchet.

"Have you added anything to the energon?" I asked.

"No, we didn't add anything at all, just regular low-grade, that's all."

I nodded and I turned to Uncle Tom.

"Hey Uncle Tom, is there a kitchen in this base?"

"Yes, there is, please follow me."

I followed Uncle Tom out of the Med-bay and the human quarters are right next door to the med-bay itself. Once I entered, I found the kitchen to the right of me. To the left looked like the lounge. I headed straight to the kitchen area and started to prepare some beef-stew, Hawaiian Style. I noticed that some of the human soldiers are in the lounge, watching the football games. I chuckled and shook my head. After 40 minutes, I made a very large pot of Hawaiian Beef-stew. While I was doing this, I asked Uncle Tom if he could get me a cube of low energon. Luckily for him, Ratchet was right outside the human quarter doors. Uncle Tom asked Ratchet to get me a cube of energon. Ratchet left for about 10 minutes and brought back not one, but two cubes of energon. As soon as Ratchet came back, he activated his holoform and followed Uncle Tom with the two cubes of energon back to the kitchen. It's a good thing I had my watch with me, because I still had the instruments on how to mix human food with energon back when Stitch was with me back at Kamehameha Schools, last school year. I sub-spaced the instruments out of the sub-space pocket and I saw most of the soldiers gawking at me, for that, I had to smirk. I placed the tools on the counter next to the energon cubes and then I went back to the pot of stew, pouring four balls worth of stew into big bowls the base had. I soon started to work on the energon for Titan. After 15 more minutes, I was done. It was a good thing that I learned how to mix energon from Aunt Nanobite. After cleaning up, I set the stove on low heat and told the soldiers that the rest is for them. As soon as I left the kitchen area, all of the soldiers lined up to grab some stew. I then followed Ratchet and Uncle Tom back to the Medbay, with cubes of energon in hand. Uncle Tom then called for Titan to come up so that he can eat. Titan came out of the tank and looked at the Uncle Tom, then at me in general, then at the cubes of energon that I had in my hands. I nodded my head and I fed the energon to Titan, considering that he is still weak from the drug he is still under. Titan quickly accepted the energon, and Ratchet was looking at me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked after all of the medics, staring at me, making me annoyed.

"How did you…" He started, but I knew what he was going to ask me.

"To have Titan accept the energon? Simple really."

I then took about 5 minutes to explain about flavored energon, to have the experience of what human food tastes like, etc.

I looked over back to the dead Autobot and curiosity got the better of me.

"Hey Ratchet, Hook, just curious, whose the dead bot over there?" I asked as I pointed towards the Dead Autobot.

At first Ratchet sighed and finally, he said, "That's Jazz, he died in the battle of Mission City. He's one of our first lieutenants and our prized infiltrator bot to begin with."

"He died by the hands of Megatron, or should I say, Galvatron." Said Hook.

I looked at Jazz's dead body and I closed my eyes and I could feel the remaining energies radiating off of the dead body. I then knew that Jazz died before his time and he had a LOT of time left. I needed to report this to Grandma.

After the visit and sending the reports back to Grandma on Titans condition along with my own discovering, I stopped by my house and rested till it was about 7pm. It was a good five-hour nap. Well rested and ready to start the night patrol, I took a shower and changed. I made myself a few sandwiches and a small jug of water. I soon got back into my GT-R and I met with Uncle Jimmy in front of a Krispy Kreme Donut Shop. We started our patrol at about eight and it was peaceful at first, till about 11:50ish is when a call about Two Lamborghinis were speeding on the south-east side of town and heading North and most likely on the clear highway. Uncle Jimmy and me were on the south side already and were the closest. We chased the two lambos down, but I told Uncle Jimmy to stay behind me and let me sneak up on them. Uncle Jimmy fell behind and I pulled up right next to the two lambos. What I caught were one Shiny Yellow as hell and One Candy Apple Red Lamborghini Superleggeras. What also caught my attention is that these lambos had Autobot insignias on the side. 'Great, the lambo Autobot twins' I thought. Just I kept up with them with ease, being on only third gear is when I switched on the siren system and then the twins tried to make a dash for it. I chased them down the freeway, radioing to the dispatch about code 643-A (A made up code of saying "Autobots"). I saw them trying to loose me on the streets as they took the off-ramp to the industrial park and to the mountains. This was perfect for me, it's a one-way road and I radioed where I was heading and to set up a strong barrier in the industrial park. The mountain look out was at the top and the only way down was on the same road. All that I could think of to describe these two are 'BAKA!' Just as we were about to head up the twisting and turning mountain road, I saw that the twins were slowing down in order to make the sharp turns. I simply picked up more speed and just as the twins took the second turn, I drifted around them and gained the lead. I drifted all the way up while the twins tried to take it easy, considering that they are meant for only speed and no handling what so ever. At the top, they stopped and I saw that they had their holoforms on as if to blend, but I gathered energy in my right hand and slowly lowered down the passenger side window. As soon as the window was down, I got to see the twins shocked holoform faces just before I shot them both an energy blast with extra lightning power added to it. I stepped out of the car and I taught both Twins a lesson as they transformed. I simply knocked them out into a short stasis and made them transform back into their alternate modes. After that, I simply took out their transformation cogs and left a note for the Medical team that 'justice is served', considering that I learned that they pranked Ratchet just after I left home. I'm sure that Ratchet will be pleased at what I've done for him. After that, I followed the Twins back to the base and I watched how amused Ratchet looked at my handiwork. At 2 in the morning, I clocked out and I headed back towards home. Mom knows about Uncle Jun giving me this new Nissan GT-R as a gift to me. She was shocked, but Uncle Jun said to mom that this was something that Dad was hoping to get for me. I couldn't be any prouder of my Dad, to have set this on the side for me.

As I warped back to Molokai, I just slept till the afternoon. When I woke up, I was groggy and had to wake up with the sounds of Bumblebee and Uncle Cade, bickering and fighting against each other in the training room. Here I thought that they've gotten along with each other put their differences aside, but I guess that I was wrong. What made it worse was that Scorpinok was injured as well. Soon enough, Grandma came back in and I knew that she visited the Autobots base and to my somewhat surprise, she brought Jazz's corpse with her as well. Well, as punishment of disturbing the peace, grandma had Uncle Cade, Uncle Star, Uncle Frenzy, and Bumblebee doing the strength training or as to fit this description, the bucket punisher. I left the training room as Goliath left to pick up the buckets. I went straight to the kitchen and had a quick lunch, just leftovers, really. I then went back to my room to finish up the rest of my homework that took about two hours. I then got a memo from Grandma we are to finish up my energy lessons training today. The lessons took about 3 hours with the time being two in the afternoon, and I can gladly say that I've completed the energies training that took me a couple of years. Now, all I have to do is train by myself in order to control my chi even greater. I know that I can't truly master chi powers, no one can, but to try and work on improving is just as good. I still had a lot of energy left so I went to the training room to practice some martial arts. There, the instigators of a grudge standing there, all four looking at me. I just told them that I'm just there to train and that this is something that they are about to learn. I practiced and I practiced hard for two straight hours without so much as a break. As the two hours have gone, I was a bit exhausted, but I still had some energy left in me. I went to the wash racks and took a quick shower. Dinner was about to start and all they needed was the midnight bread. Goliath and Stitch was waiting for me, saying that Grandpa has ordered me to get the bread, since I was to get it last night, but I wasn't there. _'Shucks'_ was all that I can think about. I got the bread from Aunt Hoku, and she just had to have her moods again. Well, at least I got the bread and ate dinner, then headed off to bed,

The next morning I woke up at seven to a normal morning, just with Jazz being resurrected. I overheard Grandma talking with Alex on reviving Jazz and it just so happened that I had Uncle Star and Uncle Frenzy with me as well, eavesdropping on the conversation. Uncle Frenzy and Uncle Star were curious as to how we are going to revive Jazz and asked me as we headed towards the lift to the observation deck. Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Barricade came up as well, hearing the conversation. As we entered the lift, I told all five of them that this is something that they need to see to understand it and I also warned them that the 'ritual' is a long ritual. I also asked Uncle Frenzy if he could record the ritual for references that, I believe, will come in handy later on. We reached the Observation deck and we took seats around the platform, with the native plants. Soon, Alex came up and I knew that she is concentrating. Then, the twins came up with Jazz's 'good looking' corpse and soon, the summoning ritual begun. The reviving ceremony took about four hours but everyone was speechless when Jazz was back online. The twins carried Jazz back down to the Medbay and activated his holoform. Everyone explained everything to him and told everything that we know, including the coming of Unicrons' Armada.

The past few days, everything was alright, just Bumblebee and Uncle Cade are still fighting. I've visited Titan and updated the medical team that Jazz is alive and kicking again, showing the video of the reviving and the message Jazz sent to Ratchet and only to Ratchet. Ratchet and everyone else in the Medbay are not to spread the word that Jazz was alive again and that there will be consequences if word got out. Titans' conditions are improving greatly now, thanks to Alex's miracle skills. According to Hook, Titan will be able to go home in a few days from now. That's good news to everyone. The guardians are beginning to learn Martial Arts from Grandma, even though they are all in their holoforms, but it seems that Jazz, Uncle Frenzy, and Uncle Star are doing very well, learning very quickly and accurately. The same can be said for Bumblebee and Uncle Cade, but they still have their squabbles. Now, Grandma have both Uncle Cade and Bee handcuffed to each other and I'm guessing that they are starting to learn to work together and I hope that they do, soon.

Well, it's three in the afternoon and I've got a jamming session to attend to in an hour in Sonics and Stitches Room. The jamming session is just a dance-off. Jazz is really good though, I must admit, considering that he's acting like a street-dancer, which I'm one myself, well, for Kamehameha Schools with some of my friends, and we call ourselves "The Fire Warriors" and there is an underground streets competition that is held every year during the summer. Each school has their own crew and even though the crew that I'm a part of isn't always number one, but, I must admit, the only ones who bring competition to the dance floor besides us "Fire Warriors" are the "Hawk Eyes" of Iolani School. Well, see you next time journal and as a heads up, I'm not sure if you will survive, but aunt Nanobite has warned us that according to our satellite systems, a small Unicronian group has broken off the main group and is heading towards Earth at a rapid pace and is arriving in about a week and a half. I don't know if I'm going to write in you before then, but just to give you a heads up, I hope that I do write in you after that small contingment arrives. Aloha a hui hou e journal.

Kekoa Hitachi

**Well, I'm sorry that it took a long while, it's just that I hit a moment where writers block was creeping up on me, so I took some LenRX and I was finally able to get this done. To give a heads up to those that are reading this and are checking for updates, I've got a lot of projects to do now, including a 'get well' painting that I'm doing for someone. To clue you in on who, it's the voice actor of Optimus Prime in the 'Unicron Trilogy' and I'm doing a get well fan painting for him. Oh well, I hoped that you are enjoying 'Journals' and are reading 'The Lost Children of Cybertron' as well. Aloha a e malama pono.**


	7. Wanted and Unwanted Guests

**Journal Entries**

**Disclaimer: Kekoa © Lendaras (Me)**

**Pakele 'Ohana and kids, the plot/story verse © Blackdragon**

**Transformers © Hasbro/ Takara **

**Their true owners respectfully own all proper Rights. Any misuse or abuse of copyrighted material that is used will face punishment under law in use of said material without proper permission. Ask permission first from the respectful owners to be able to use the material. See, I've asked permission, so please do the same.**

**Note: Hasbro and Takara (A.K.A. HasTak) are the original owners of Transformers from the very beginning, which includes the film; they hold the rights to the script, the franchise, and what not. **

January 4th, 2008

Well Journal, It seems that I didn't have to fight the Unicronians this time of round. Oh well, I wanted to help, but I rather not upset my grandmother. Hell, even Kyouji and Lori wanted in on the action as well. We all feel the need to protect our home. Dang, I guess that everyone felt that way when nine eleven happened. Though, this is happening on the international stage. There were five Unicronian scouts that have entered our home and lets just say that we've made sure that they received a warm welcome. Anyways, lets go to before the arrival of the unwanted guests.

Christmas was all right, just the usual day, except that most of my presents were fireworks for New Years Eve. Kyouji had to explain what they were to our guests while I was busy with Alex and Mikaela in helping out with their project. On December 28th, I took Mikaela to O'ahu and did a grand tour of Kamehameha Schools with its history and the legacy that is my schools mission, the walk into 'Iolani Palace and saying that it's the only palace in the United States and I told about the Overthrow and the different points of view and Mikaela told me that she strongly believes that the United States shouldn't have done that to the Kingdom of Hawaii and I told her that what's done is done and we Hawaiians are trying to cope with what's in front of us and trying to keep our culture alive. I next took Mikaela to many sacred sites and reservations, also having to follow Hawaiian traditions of oli kaheas (Hawaiian chants that are used to grant entrance to places) and such. The field trip took about two days and we stayed at the Royal Hawaiian overnight, thanks to my friend Tyler who has connections to the Sheraton Hotels. Sam and Mikaela took one room, while Miles and I took another and we stayed in the Old side, which is the more luxurious side of the Hotel. By the end of the fieldtrip, Mikaela had many video recordings of her tour that she is going to video edit to do for her project. Alex decided to do the subject of hulas and chants. Showing the true side to the ancient art. Also doing the History of the Hawaiian Islands, starting all the way to the beginning till the arrival of Captain Cook. By the third day, we were exhausted with all of the interviewing and shooting and a good thing that it's the evening before New Years Eve. We returned back home via warp gate and man, how all three were excited in finally using the warp gate. Also, it's a good thing I gave one of the "special" camcorders to Tyler in a way to pay back for our stay at the hotel and such.

New Years Eve rolled around and Grandpa waked all of us kids, including our friends, in saying that it's time to wake up and to start preparing the house for the New Years. Like I've explained to Sam, Mikaela, and Miles is that it's tradition to clean our house before the New Years, in saying that our New Year will have a clean and fruitful year, also to bring us a lot of luck, though it doesn't work for when a family member goes to Vegas. We all cleaned the base from top to bottom, along with cleaning the outside. We finished everything at around three in the afternoon and I went with Kyouji into town to pick up some supplies for the party that we usually hold. We always call out to friends and family to come over and enjoy the New Years with us. A lot of people come and it's one crazy Hawaiian Luau. When Kyouji, Goliath and I returned with all of the supplies, I was placed to do the preparation of the poi and the Kalua Pig. Sam, Mikaela, Miles, Jazz, Uncle Cade, Uncle Starscream, and Bumblebee had the rest of the day relaxing and as usual, they went down to the beach and it seems that Uncle Cade and Bee are behaving today and I hope that they do from now on. Kyouji and Lori went down with them to monitor them, while Alex and mom where in the kitchen, making Squid Luau, Chicken Long Rice, Lomilomi salmon, moms special poke (po-kay), sliced pineapple, sweet potatoes, haupia, and as a special delivery from Aunt Jenna, Kaua'i Kulolo and a whole bunch at that. I couldn't wait to get my hands on some Kulolo. At around 6:45, everything was prepared and the guests were starting to arrive. I took a good shower and prepared myself for a lot of fun with fire and I got the strong na'au feeling that Sonic and Stitch are going to ask me to perform. After eating and satisfying myself with some Kulolo, my na'au feeling was right, Sonic and Stitch called me up to the stage at around 7:50, while everyone is still eating, but had their attention at me. I just gave those two the icy glare and picked up the guitar that they had for me. I went up to the microphone and stool and I began to sing a few Hawaiian songs. While I was singing, I thought that I shouldn't be the only one up here. After singing Hanauma, I called up my mother up to the stage. Everyone was now staring at my mother while she was glaring at me. I tried my best to hold back my snickering, but it slightly slipped between my lips. When Mom got up, I made a list of songs that Mom and I could perform together. Sonic and Stitch brought up the songs and we danced. A few couples danced together as well to the Hawaiian music. At a special request, I asked if my mom and I could dance one more song. The song was titled 'Maunaleo' by Keali'i Reichel. (Lyrics below)

* * *

**He aloha nö o Maunaleo**

**I lohia e ke kilihuna**

**Kohu ahuao no ka uka**

**He kamalani kamaehu kau i ka hanoë**

**He kamalei, kamahiwa pä i ka lani ë**

_Beloved indeed in Maunaleo_

_Sparkling in the light, wind-blown rain_

_A finely woven cloak for the highlands_

_A cherished one, respected for power and strength_

_Esteemed, treasured, touched by heaven_

**Poohina i ka ohu kolo**

**Kahiko no ka poli olu**

**Apo ia e nä kualono**

**He hiina, hialo, alohaë**

**Hiipoli, hiilei, hiilanië**

_Capped by the silver of the rolling mists_

_An adornment for that gentle heart_

_Embraced by the surrounding ridges_

_One to hold close, to hold near, to love_

_One dear to the heart, precious, exalted_

**Eia kuu lei aloha**

**No Maunleo i ka nani**

**Ohuohu i ka Mälie**

**He kamalani kamaehu kau i ka hanoë**

**He kamalei, hamahiwa pä i ka lani e**

_This is my garland of affection_

_For Maunaleo in its beauty_

_Glorified by the Mälie breeze_

_A cherished one, respected for power and strength_

_Esteemed, treasured, touched by heaven_

**No Maunaleo ke aloha kü i ka lai e**

**Aloha ë, alohaë**

_For Mauanleo is the serenity of deep love_

_Beloved are you, beloved indeed_

* * *

By the end of the song, I was done performing for the rest of the night. Anyway, that song was used for Mom and Dads love song. I remember Dad telling me that he and mom loved the song and decided to learn how to dance to this song. Then, both mom and dad decided to teach me the hula to this song. From time to time, both mom and dad will dance to this song with me right along side of them. Now, it's just me and my mom dancing to the mele, doing it in honor of the man that loved me as his son.

The rest of the night, everyone and I mean everyone was out by the open airstrip area lighting up fireworks. Sam, Mikaela, and Miles were playing with the sparklers, but Alex and Kyouji encouraged them to try the flowers, crackling balls, the more advanced novelty stuff. Sonic and Stitch were filming the event, which was good, considering that Sam, Mikaela, and Miles are going to be wanting to remember this New Years Celebration. At around 9:30, all of the Novelty went down to the younger kids while us teens and adults went up to bring out the real toys, the aerials. This year, we went over the top in stocking up. Goliath brought with him two full loads from China this year. Everyone had fun lighting the aerials up and watching the displays of lights and colors, including Uncle Cade, Uncle Frenzy most definitely, Uncle Star, Bee, and most importantly Jazz. Jazz and Frenzy were having such a blast with it; they tried doing a chain reaction in lighting up the suckers. When 11 rolled around, I started to set up the midnight stands. With Goliath having to do four trips to China have brought one flight load full of the red strings for the midnight celebration. While I was setting up the stand with the help of Rodan, Goliath brought out the crates full of reds while Alex was explaining the tradition of the red strings to our friends and to the guardians. Normally, the red strings represent the year and to light one is supposed to bring you luck and that the evil spirits are not supposed to touch you. Along with that, the red strings are also to bless a house or building that the red string is attached to. Mom warped back home at Tranquility to light 10 strings when midnight rolled around on that part of the planet. At 11:20, most of our guests took home a lot of fireworks, mostly the aerials, and went on home to go bless their house for the year. At 11:56, everything was set and the first ones to light the first wave of strings were of course the adults. Mom was back in time to light one string here. Once the New Year hour struck, all of the adults light their string. The next wave to light the strings was my cybertronian cousins. The next wave of strings were for Sam, Mikaela, Miles, Alex, Kyouji, Lori, myself, along with Uncle Cade, Uncle Frenzy, Uncle Star, Bee, and Jazz. The strings were at the length of 900K; which is unheard of before, but I guess Goliath put in a special request this year, considering that he has connections in China. In to length, I could compare it to be longer then Optimus' height, around 70 ft. tall in length.

Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Uncle Keoki, Aunt Azalea, and the rest of the human adults went back inside. Everyone else, the guardians included decided to stay outside. Also, Kyouji dared me again to go up the stand and to light one of the shorter strings on myself. I took on the bet, considering that I've done it before, I thought that I can do it again. With that train of concentration, I won that bet; now Kyouji owes me twenty bucks. Everyone light up everything except for a few crates of reds and aerials. Goliath took those into his room and stored it for later on.

The New Years Day was all right and that everything was peaceful, well, besides the fact that our unwanted guests came just after christmas, as in when the Unicronians have arrived and I thought that they weren't supposed to arrive till a few more days. I guess they picked up speed and arrived a bit early. One group arrived in Moscow area of Russia while another was near Paris, France. One Unicronian veered off course and landed in a mountain region of China. Radon was assigned to take care of the one in Russia, while Rodan took care of the group in France. Zenith went after the one Unicronian in China with my help, but I didn't get to fight the monster, oh well. Zenith did a quick job on our unwanted guest and surely did one hell of a banged up job on the invader as well. After the short battle, Zenith and I warped back towards home while Rodan and Radon went to pick up Titan.

Titan was back up and running in a short time, even being able to take up on one of the Unicronians that landed near the Autobot base. Once I arrived back home, I decided to warp back home to Tranquility and that I should pay a visit to Uncle Tom and the adult Cybertronians, while I also greet Titan back home. I went to my new Nissan GT-R and went over to the Autobot Base. While I was getting close, I heard the Deceptibot Conk call. Next thing I knew it, Rodan and Radon were there. I gained speed and Titan saw me coming. As I approached Titan at really high speeds, I saw everyone except for Uncle Tom and Titan having looks of fright, but all I did was do some drift doughnuts around Titan who was laughing. After a about 10 doughnuts, I slipped out of my car and ran up to him, giving him one big hug.

All I could say was "Time to go home, Tai."

After letting me go, I watched at Tai went on to catch a ride with Rodan and warped back home. With them gone, I turned back to Uncle Tom and rest of the Autobots. I went back to my car and parked it in the human parking lot of the base. I took my backpack that held my laptop that can connect back to Aunt Nanobite. I then turned back to Uncle Tom.

"Hey Uncle Tom, did you debriefed them of our family yet?" I asked

"Well, only to the medical team. Other then that, no, not to everyone." Uncle Tom said.

"Well, now that they know, should we tell them of us Deceptibots?"

"Sure, I believe that the both Autobots and Decepticons should be briefed of your family."

With that I was lead to the command center and I attached my laptop to the main computer and introduced the family with visual displays and such, including the guardians. A lot of the Decepticons wanted Uncle Star back. It was understandable, but Uncle Tom told them that Uncle Star might return to them, only when Uncle Star feels that he's ready. I then stepped in saying that being a leader takes time and Uncle Star is trying to mentally prepare himself of what kind of leadership that he wants to show. I also explained that Uncle Star is with my family to learn of how is it that both Autobots and Decepticons are able to live together, to work together as one, saying that by our example, that is what he wanted his leading wanted to be like, for all to be united as equals, as one, to be able to live by example of and as Primus' children. Including of being able to work together seamlessly to thrive against the threat of Unicron. After explaining things to both Autobots and Decepticons, I was given a tour of the Autobot base. While the tour went to their training rooms, I watched how they trained and I saw a few beast bots trying to imitate Titan. I was watching, snickering at the attempts of the Autobots trying to do Martial Arts. The Autobots and the Decepticons that were in the Training area saw me snickering and dared me to go through their toughest training level by myself. I said whatever and I took out two of my swords that I have in one of my subspace pockets. I also took out a blindfold and placed that in one of my pants pockets.

I entered the training room and stood in the center. The training program began and I did a really quick work with just my hands and feet, no swords yet. With that done, I then had to go again, this time I played with the solid program with my swords. After that, I asked if that is all they got. My answer was yes and man what a disappointment. I walked back to the observation room and they replayed my fun time in the training room. Everyone besides the medical team, Sunny, and Sides were stunned into what I was able to do and I told them that this is what my entire family can do. After that, I just left the base and went to take my car back home and I warped back to Moloka'i.

As I arrived back home in Hawaii, I saw the twins heading towards their room, while Skeeter and Scrappy started their game of Halo 3. I joined in the cell phone duo in their game, while the guardians were reading the mail that they received from their factions. The funniest comment from them came from Uncle Frenzy.

"Hey I got a letter from a femme…oh wait it is from my sister Laserbeak,"

Man I just had to laugh at that comment. Well, the peace didn't last very long. Uncle Cade and Bee got into another fight and I sensed on where Grandma was and how fast that she was coming. I raised my left hand into the air and counted down till Grandma arrives. While I was counting down, I told Skeeter and Scrappy that it was getting late and that they should recharge, hinting to the scuffle behind us. They nodded and saved their game, heading towards their room that they share with Sonic and Stitch, considering their small sizes, they decided to share the room together. I followed them to the entrance to their room and then I returned back to the living room, just in time of when Grandma was starting to wind down.

"You must learn to work together and put aside your differences. Starscream, Frenzy and Jazz have done so and in order for you to be complete you two will have to under go that training. And then when you are done you all will have to fight," said Grandma

"But we already know how to fight," said Jazz

"You fight with weapons true, but you must learn how to fight like we do in order to defeat the army. My grandchildren have already killed a number of them and they are only sparklings babies in your case. They have not reached a Cybertronian Vorn yet and they have already mastered the arts of fighting. Already have they killed and fought in something that they believe in. These children believe that Earth is their home and so they fight to protect it. They fight to protect the family that has nurtured and cared for them since the day they are sparked, and they fight for the hope that others like them don't have to suffer the same fate that they had when their creators transported them here." Said Grandma.

To me, I thought _'Yes, we fight for those that we love and want to protect.'_

After that thought, I saw Uncle Star looking towards the twins rooms and I knew right then and there that Uncle Star will do anything to protect the twins, considering that they are his creations, his children. Jazz and Uncle Frenzy saw the look on Uncle Stars face and seemed to the trio have agreed upon something. I had the sense of knowing that they would do anything to protect us, us Deceptibots, especially for the sparklings. Well, the same couldn't be said to Uncle Cade and Bee.

After that short scuffle, I walked up to Uncle Star and I asked if I could talk to him in private. Uncle Star nodded and I followed him to his quarters. Once inside, he closed and locked the door.

"I know that you would do anything for Rodan and Radon, considering that they are your children." I started.

"Yes, you are correct, but I detect that there is something more to this."

"Well, I was thinking, are you willing to protect all of us, the Deceptibots, the Pakele family, the Earth?"

" I would protect those that I care about, so to answer it more clearly, I would protect this planet and all of that lives here."

"If that is your purpose to fight, what is the reason to choose to protect Earth."

"Why do you want to know young one?"

"I'm just curious as to what made you to come to that decision."

"Well, this planet has brought me hope and life. I would protect the life that is here."

"To fight for those that give hope to keep hope alive. To keep hope alive is the means to keep the future alive and the will to forgive those. Let me ask you something, have you ever forgiven yourself?"

"No, I haven't, I could never forgive myself for ever losing my love and to have my sparklings to be brought into this world without knowing who their creators were."

"If you never forgive yourself, then how can you truly forgive others?"

"What are you getting at Kekoa?"

"If you can never forgive yourself, then how can you believe in hope? To never forgive yourself, you won't feel like you are a beacon of hope to others. The Decepticons see you as their hope, their redemption, their savior of whatever the past has thrown at them and you. To be a great example of a leader, the leader must learn to forgive themselves as well as others."

" I see, to forgive myself, I will be able to forgive others, to not make the same mistake twice."

"Exactly."

" I know that I can't make up to my children for what I've done in the past, but now, I can make a difference for the future."

"Well, there's more to this conversation."

"What is it?"

"Well, considering that all of the sparklings were raised by us Pekeles, are you willing to take Rodan and Radon…"

"Stop, I know what you are about to ask and my answer is No, I will not take them away from the ones who have raised them, instead, I will do the opposite."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What I mean is that, I will join this family, that way, the twins will be able to have both their creator and the family that they were raised with."

"Really?"

"Yes, and for the others, if we do find their creators, I would persuade them to join the family, to have a win-win outcome."

"Well, with that being said, Welcome to the family Uncle Starscream."

"Thank you, nephew."

"Do I have to call you Lord Starscream though?"

"No, you don't."

"Well, its getting late, good night Uncle Star."

"Good night Kekoa."

With that I left and head straight for my room and crashed. When I woke up, I washed up, trained for a few hours and now I'm writing in you journal. It seems that our family will only get bigger. I wonder how the twins will react that one of their creators were here with us for a few months and is the one that we saved from joining the Matrix permanently. Well, I'll write in you later Journal.

Kekoa Hitachi

* * *

**"Maunaleo" is © by Kealii Reichel. Lyrics is thanks to 'Haupala dot org' and the webmasters hard work**

* * *


End file.
